L'anniversaire
by loupiote
Summary: OS écrite pour un challenge. Danny fête son anniversaire mais qu'est ce que Don lui a réservé?


-Alléééééééééé dit il pour la énième fois en prenant cette fois ci un air bougon  
- Non! Et encore une fois non Danny.  
- Je croyais que tu aimais la France  
- Et tu croyais aussi que j'aimais les françaiSES

Danny ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque de Don, pendant des années il avait toujours pensé que celui qu'il appelait maintenant "son homme" était un hétéro pur et dur. Puis il y avait eu cette nuit où tout les deux éméchés avait baisé et de baisé s'était devenu "faire l'amour". Et dans quelques jours ça ferait un an.  
Mais pour le moment Danny en voulait à son mec, il le regarda attentivement. Don était occupé à lire un magazine d'actualité. Chose assez simple en apparence mais c'était sans compté Danny:

- Pour me faire plaisir, pour mon anniversaire...  
- Danny on va où tu veux mais il est hors de question que je prenne l'avion!  
- Mais tu sais qu'il y a plus d'accidents de voitures...  
- Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas normal qu'un machin de plusieurs tonnes puissent (il s'élança dans une grande explication au seul moyen de ses bras)... enfin bouger alors qu'il n'y a rien qui le retient. Ce n'est pas rationnel.  
- Hey c'est moi le scientifique!  
- Peut être mais moi je suis le flic, c'est moi qui dit les règles alors on ne prendra pas l'avion.

Danny détestait quand Don faisait ça: poser ses yeux et le regarder intensément, il perdait toujours ses moyens dans ce cas là. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ne pas tout perdre:

- Et ben si c'est ça ce soir je me met sous la couette à 21h et je dors directs!

Don soupira, décidément Danny resterai toujours Danny.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

C'était son anniversaire, un des jour les plus délicieux de l'année parce qu'il avait décidé de ne strictement rien faire. La veille, Don lui avait fait l'amour avec un accessoire en supplément: Des menottes, Don lui avait réinventé la définition de "ne rien faire". Mais Danny se demandait ce que Don avait prévu de lui faire comme cadeau. Parfois le jeune scientifique était pire qu'un gamin: il profitait des absences de Don pour fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un paquet enveloppé, il avait même étudié les relevés téléphoniques de Don pour trouver un petit indice. Et puis il avait douté et si... Et si Don avait oublié ou pire voulu se venger de l'autre soir quand Danny était parti se coucher.  
Il se retourna dans son lit, Don n'était déjà plus là. Son nez frémit, l'odeur du café vînt lui chatouiller ses babines.  
Il se leva non sans avoir sourit aux rayons de soleil, il s'imaginait déjà Don dans la cuisine, l'accueillant avec un petit sourire au coin.  
Mais il n'y avait personne, juste le café encore bouillant. Il pensa que Don avait eu une urgence au boulot mais il n'y avait aucun mot. Juste une enveloppe près de sa tasse. Il décoqueta et trouvé un petit papier sur lequel était griffonné: " LAT N 37°37'40.96" LON W 116°50'54.48". à 15h ne sois pas en retard" Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes à la signification de ce charabia, il comprit que c'étaient des coordonnées GPS. Il voulut savoir à quel lieu cela correspondait mais le câble permettant la connexion à Internet avait mystérieusement disparu. Il n'était que 10h30, il s'affala sur le canapé avec un gros sandwich ce qui lui rappela ses années fac tout en se creusant la tête sur l'idée que Don avait en tête.  
Vers 13h30 n'y tenant plus, il prit ses clés de voiture, entra sur son GPS les coordonnées fournies par Don et s'aperçut très vite que son GPS avait été trafiqué, connaissant les piètres qualités en informatique de son homme, il se dit qu'il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Adam. A la place de l'adresse correspondant aux coordonnées il y avait "Joyeux anniversaire" qui défilait en boucle. Malgré tout, le GPS le guida un peu à jla sortie de New York, jusqu'à l'emmener dans une forêt déserte. Il continua se demandant de plus en plus quel avait été le plan de Don. A la sortie de la forêt, un champ s'étendant sur des kilomètres, il y avait quelques voitures et le GPS indiqua qu'il était arrivé à destination. Danny se gara en comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de personne qui ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux du ciel. Danny les imita mais ne vit rien d'autre que le ciel bleu que le mois de mai rendait agréable.  
Il pût entendre quelques bribes de conversation dont "ils vont bientôt arriver" puis "j'espère que ça va aller c'est la première fois". Danny ne comprenait toujours rien, il se demandait où était Don et pourquoi il l'avait traîné dans un champs perdu.  
Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva parmi le groupe de personne "les voilà!", Danny leva de nouveau la tête au ciel et put voir une grande traînée, celle d'un avion. Puis le ciel s'emplit de petites tâches qui semblaient se rapprocher peu à peu: des parachutes.  
Danny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Don... dans un avion... faire du parachute. Cela semblait irréaliste. Mais pourtant les petites tâches se rapprochaient à vue d'oeil. Danny cherchait toujours son mec, puis il vit un des parachutes qui bougeaient étrangement, c'était Don qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens n'attendant qu'une chose c'était de toucher la terre ferme.  
L' atterrissage fut plus ou moins réussi parce que Don était allongé à plat ventre, la toile le recouvrant entièrement. Danny se précipita vers lui pour le délivrer. Don était tout rouge d'émotions mais Danny l'était tout autant. Don l'avait fait pour lui.  
Danny le regarda avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus effacé de son visage et lui murmura langoureusement à l'oreille: Je t'aime.  
Don fut tout de suite atteint du même syndrome, son visage était éclairé par son sourire. Danny lui avait dit Je t'aime pour la première fois, un vrai je t'aime comme dans les films. Finalement les jambes en coton avant le décollage auront valu le coup.

Fin


End file.
